TENDER LOVE
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: "Because Do Kyungsoo is the cutest organism in Jongin's world." [EXO KaiSoo/Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo/non!AU/YAOI/OneShot]


Dengan bangga Jongin mengatakan, "Kyungsoo _Hyung_ adalah _member_ dengan aegyo paling banyak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara malam itu selesai dan semuanya kembali ke _hotel_. Hampir semua _member_ mengeluh lelah, kecuali Sehun yang masih dengan cerianya menggoda Chanyeol. Meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah malas menanggapi karena dia sama lelahnya dengan yang lain. Memang, sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar, Sehun dengan _annoying_ nya membujuk Chanyeol. Suaranya dibuat-buat dan terkesan sengau. Lagipula bukan rahasia lagi jika _maknae_ itu suka mengganggu Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan gerutuan dari lelaki bertelinga lebar itu.

"Baekhyunnie, _help me!_ " seru Chanyeol yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mengamit lengannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh sembari menarik Chanyeol agar berada di sampingnya. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang bersikap layaknya _maknae_ di grup mereka. Hanya karena ingin berenang bersama besok siang, Sehun membujuk kekasih Baekhyun itu dengan suara yang mengganggu.

Di belakang ketiga orang itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan. Jongin menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain ponsel dan Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengganggu teman setimnya itu. Setelah puas menertawakan ketiga orang tersebut, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu sembari mengintip jalannya permainan yang dimainkan.

"Kau memenangkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada penasaran.

"Hmm." Jawab Jongin yang matanya masih tertuju ke layar ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia merasa menyesal setelah mengajari Jongin permainan itu. Memang, baru seminggu yang lalu dia menemukan _game_ bagus dan dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin bermain. Pada awalnya dia mengajari Jongin agar mereka bisa ber _duel_ jika ada waktu senggang, namun pada kenyataannya, Jongin lebih sering menyibukkan dirinya dengan permainan itu.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang akan mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat. Karena Jongin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya—dan sesekali mengumpat jika melakukan kesalahan, maka Kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Jongin masuk terlebih dulu. Kyungsoo sendiri segera meletakkan barang-barangnya di tempatnya dan mencari baju untuk dipakainya nanti saat tidur.

"Jongin? Kau ingin aku atau kau yang mandi terlebih dulu?" tanyanya yang juga menyiapkan baju Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban kekasihnya. Dia, yang sekarang sedang mengacak-acak koper milik Jongin itu menoleh dan dia mendapati Jongin merebahkan badannya di ranjang dengan kaki yang masih menapak di tanah. Dalam artian, hanya sebatas pinggang saja yang terkapar di atas ranjang mereka.

Merasa tidak diperdulikan, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia segera melepas kacamata tebalnya dan menaruhnya di samping televisi kamar tersebut. Dia membawa pakaiannya dan membiarkan dirinya pergi untuk membersihkan badan terlebih dulu. Ia merasa kesal pada Jongin karena Jongin sedari tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya—bahkan tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak merasa marah pada Jongin. Karena pada dasarnya, dia tidak pernah bisa marah pada kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Shit!_ " umpat Jongin yang akhirnya mengakhiri permainan dengan sebuah kekalahan.

Dia melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Sejenak dia memperhatikan langit-langit kamar _hotel_ itu sebelum mendudukkan dirinya. Di samping televisi, dia melihat sebuah kaos berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Jongin tersenyum kecil, ketika tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menyiapkan baju tidur untuknya. Sesaat setelahnya, dia meneliti kamar yang kosong, tidak ada kehidupan kecuali dirinya sendiri. Sempat ada perasaan panik, sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar ada suara gemericik air dari sebuah ruangan.

Dengan senyum jahil, Jongin melepas jaket dan kaosnya yang sudah dipenuhi keringat. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sebelum mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

"Soo?"

Suara air itu terhenti, "Hmm? Apa Jongin?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya dengan harapan yang tinggi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu itu tergeser dan memunculkan kepala Kyungsoo dari sana, "Kau ingin masuk kemari?" Jongin mengangguk dengan semangatnya, " _No._ " ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya lagi.

"Jangan— _NO! Baby Soo!_ " teriak Jongin yang menggedor pintu itu berkali-kali.

Suara air itu berbunyi lagi diselingi dengan senandung dari kekasihnya. Namun Jongin tidak menyerah, dia tetap mengetuk pintu tersebut. Dia masih menyimpan keyakinan bahwa Kyungsoo akan membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Jongin mandi bersama dengannya. Harapan Jongin yang semula masih menyala seakan-akan berubah redup, hingga akhirnya mati. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, dia kembali ke ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya lagi.

Dia meraih ponsel miliknya. Sembari mengamati _wallpaper_ nya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi semangatnya bekerja. Sebuah foto dari Kyungsoo yang menggenakan _headband_ dengan bentuk telinga kucing. Walaupun di foto tersebut Kyungsoo sebenarnya menampilkan wajah kesal, tapi justru itu yang membuat Jongin terkikik sendiri—seperti sekarang.

Kejadian itu sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, ketika secara tiba-tiba Jongin menemukan _headband_ itu di tempat kerja—entah milik siapa. Mungkin disaat itu alam semesta sedang mendukung dirinya, karena secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyusul kesana. Karena Jongin benar-benar ingin melihat Kyungsoo mengenakan benda tersebut, maka dengan jurus pemaksaan, dia berhasil. Walaupun Kyungsoo menolak berulang kali dan ingin melepas benda yang melekat di kepalanya, tapi pada akhirnya, Jongin mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

" _Aigoo, how cute—_ " gumam Jongin sembari tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Dia menggulirkan foto-foto yang tersimpan di ponselnya. Sesekali dia berhenti di foto-foto konyol Sehun dan Chanyeol yang ada disana. Foto-foto itu sengaja disimpan oleh Jongin, dan siap digunakan Jongin sebagai _blackmail_ jika kedua sahabatnya itu melakukan hal menyebalkan padanya. Selebihnya, dia melihat-lihat foto Kyungsoo yang memang dia unduh dari _fansite-fansite_ milik lelaki itu. Seperti ketika Kyungsoo yang sedang menyisir poni depan dengan jari-jarinya. Ingin Jongin berkata jika kekasihnya itu cantik, tapi Kyungsoo bukan seorang perempuan.

" _Uhuu~ this is so cute!_ " ucap Jongin ketika melihat foto Kyungsoo untuk sebuah pemotretan dimana lelaki itu bermain dengan banyak bola.

Jongin melakukan _zooming in_ dan memfokuskan dirinya pada wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat ceria, "Berapa usianya? Apa dia masih siswa taman kanak-kanak?" ucapnya dengan nada penuh rasa gemas.

Kemudian, dia memutar sebuah _video_ dimana Kyungsoo sedang menggerutu karena Jongin tidak mau menyiapkan bajunya sendiri ketika akan berangkat ke Jepang. Disaat itu dia mendengar suara dirinya sendiri sedang terkikik sembari memegang ponselnya.

" _Sudah kubilang siapkan bajumu sendiri!"_

" _Aigoo~ jangan marah begitu. Kau akan terlihat lucu jika sedang mengomel begitu."_

 _Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang memegang ponselnya, "Dan kau merekam aku yang sedang melipat baju begini?"_

" _Uhuh. Karena kau mengoceh dan itu sangat lucu."_

 _Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada baju-baju Jongin yang masih berserakan, "Awas saja jika pulang nanti semua baju-baju ini tidak tertata rapi."_

" _Biasanya bagaimana?" goda Jongin._

" _Biasanya kau mencampurkan baju kotor dan baju bersihmu menjadi satu! Pisahkan sendiri, Jongin. Bedakan mana yang kotor dan mana yang bersih—"_

 _Jongin mendekat dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, "Aigoo~ terus, Sayang. Terus mengomel. Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika mengomel begini."_

" _Jongin, aku serius!"_

" _Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku juga serius, Soo."_

 _Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya hingga membuat ponsel Jongin terjatuh._

 _Video_ itu berakhir, dan itu membuat Jongin teringat dengan ujung ponselnya yang lecet karena Kyungsoo menjatuhkan benda itu dengan sengaja—dan dengan amarah yang meluap. Dia terkekeh, mengingat betapa jahil dirinya jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, dia bermaksud untuk mencari-cari foto atau _video_ yang lain, tapi secara tiba-tiba ada sebuah notifikasi _chat_ muncul disana. _Oh sehun._

"Jongin _Hyung?_ Apa-apaan dia! Kalau ada maunya saja memanggil _Hyung._ Menggelikan." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum simpulnya—setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun.

Iya, Sehun baru saja membujuk Jongin untuk berenang bersama besok siang. Lelaki bermarga Oh itu mengajak Jongin dengan sedikit rayuan dan disertai stiker-stiker konyol di pesan-pesan berikutnya. Memang _maknae._ Walaupun usia antara Sehun dan Jongin tidak terlampau jauh, tapi Sehun tetap bersikukuh—dan sudah mendeklarasikan—bahwa dia adalah _maknae_ dari _maknae line_ di EXO— _maknae dari segala maknae_. Maka dari itu, hanya dia yang berhak bertindak sesukanya sendiri.

Disaat dia meneror dan membalas pesan Sehun dengan stiker-stiker menggelikan, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Kyungsoo muncul dengan kaos yang berukuran ekstra besar—dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terlihat tenggelam. Lelaki itu tampaknya sedang berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Jongin, kau bisa mandi sekarang."

Jongin, yang mendengar suara itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Dia memasang wajah kesal—walaupun sepertinya terlihat sangat gagal.

" _Kenapa_ kau tidak membiarkanku masuk tadi?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan dan duduk di samping Jongin, "Karena kau tidak memperdulikanku sejak tadi, dan kau hanya sibuk dengan ponselmu saja. Jadi aku melakukan balas dendam padamu." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Jongin tersenyum jahil, "Kau mencemburui ponsel?" dia mengangkat ponselnya, "Kau kesal dengan benda ini?"

Kyungsoo mendelik dengan sinisnya, "Aku berbicara padamu berulang kali dan kau hanya menggumam. Bahkan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali."

"Aku sedang duel, _Baby._ Kau harusnya tahu—bahkan kau sendiri yang mengajariku permainan itu. Tak kukira permainan itu menyenangkan." Ujar Jongin dengan wajah ceria dan tidak berdosa.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo mencubit perut Jongin, "ACK! Sakit, Soo!" seru Jongin yang mengaduh.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berwajah ceria begitu. Menyebalkan."

Jongin terkekeh, "Tidak, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya—" dia memperlihatkan perutnya yang tidak terbalut pakaian itu, "ini pasti akan memar." Ucapnya.

"Biar saja! Kau sendiri tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Soo."

"Hmm." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian berjalan ke arah meja dan mencari salah satu produk untuk kulitnya.

Jongin tertawa kecil. Dia tahu jika kekasihnya itu sedang merajuk. Meskipun dia tahu jika itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, hanya beberapa jam—itupun bisa berubah menjadi beberapa menit jika Jongin bisa membujuknya dengan benar.

"Cepat mandi, Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, "Apa kau tidak tahu jika badanmu bau keringat?"

"Bukankah kau menyukai bau keringatku?" goda Jongin.

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo berjalan dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya, "Aku marah padamu!" serunya.

Jongin terkikik sebelum menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar duduk di sampingnya, "Duduk disini dulu."

Walaupun dengan perasaan kesal, Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan Jongin? Lelaki yang berusia setahun lebih muda darinya itu memang tidak bisa ditolak sama sekali. Selain karena Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak bisa berkata _tidak_ , tapi Jongin juga seorang pemaksa. Jika permintaannya tidak dituruti, maka dia akan melemparkan amarah pada siapa saja. Kecuali pada Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal.

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau tahu, kau memang _member_ yang paling lucu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang meninggi.

" _Nah, nah!_ Kau marah begini saja lucu."

"Jongin!"

Jongin terkikik sekali lagi sebelum memeluk—bukan, meremas Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, " _I love hugging you like this!_ "

"Jongin aku sudah mandi!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Disaat semua orang berkata bahwa Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan _aegyo_ sama sekali, aku malah sebaliknya. Kau adalah orang yang punya banyak _aegyo!_ "

"Kau gila!"

"Gila karena dirimu, Do Kyungsoo!" dia tertawa sebelum melapas pelukannya, "Lihat, lihat, kau sedang kesal begini saja sangat lucu."

" _I'm not cute._ "

" _You are._ " Jongin meremas kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan membuat bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut, "Disaat semua orang mengatakan Oh Sehun atau Byun Baekhyun hidup dengan penuh _aegyo,_ aku tetap memilihmu. Bahkan apapun pertanyaannya, aku akan menjawab dengan nama Do Kyungsoo."

"Pertanyaan 'siapa _member_ yang paling jelek' juga?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan susah payah.

"Kecuali pertanyaan yang seperti itu."

Jongin melepaskan tangannya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Memang akhir-akhir ini menatap Kyungsoo menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat itu selalu terlihat polos. Bukan hanya matanya, bahkan wajah Kyungsoo juga. Karena Kyungsoo memang terlihat lebih muda daripada usianya. Bahkan Jongin sering mengatakan jika pertumbuhan lelaki itu berhenti di usia balitanya—kecuali suara Kyungsoo yang entah bagaimana bisa berubah sebesar itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." ucap Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang bersemu.

" _See? See?_ Kau bahkan sangat menggemaskan jika tersipu begini! Astaga, kapan kau tidak lucu Kyungsoo—jelaskan padaku!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi takjub. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya bersikap begini. Secara tiba-tiba, dia yang semula tidak peduli itu berubah bersikap layaknya Kyungsoo manusia yang harus diperhatikan di seluruh dunia ini.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku khawatir—kau sedang tidak sakit, bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu, Soo, pasti banyak yang menganggapku aneh karena memilihmu sebagai _member_ dengan _aegyo_ yang paling banyak. Karena, yang mereka tahu, kau adalah seseorang yang pendiam bahkan menyeramkan."

" _But really, I'm not cute._ Aku tidak lucu, dan aku tidak punya _aegyo._ "

" _Aigoo._ " Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sebentar, "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu _aegyo._ Kau tidak perlu bertingkah lucu seperti Sehun—tapi sejujurnya aku muak dengan _aegyo_ Sehun! Karena dia akan melakukan itu jika dia membutuhkan aku atau Chanyeol _Hyung_ saja! Selebihnya dia akan berubah menjadi _evil maknae_ seperti biasanya! Tapi wajar _sih,_ dia _maknae_ dan… _he's quite cute, actually._ " Kyungsoo tertawa kecil ketika melihat Jongin yang menggebu-gebu itu, " _But you are the cutest! You are fluffy—no, you are squishy!_ "

Kyungsoo mendelik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Squishy?_ Kau mengatakan jika aku berisi, begitu?"

"Ah-aah, bukan begitu maksudku—tapi ya memang begitu, Soo. Mau bagaimana lagi." Dia tertawa kecil sebelum berucap, "Tapi aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai kau yang berisi begini."

"Jadi aku terlihat lucu karena aku berisi?"

" _No!_ " Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu _aegyo._ Kau terlihat lucu dengan caramu sendiri. Bahkan kau diam saja terlihat lucu. Kau sangat menggemaskan— _your cuteness is effortless,_ Soo. Kau tidak perlu melakukan _aegyo_ untuk terlihat menggemaskan."

" _But I'm manly,_ Jongin!"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya dan berwajah bosan, "Ya, ya, _you are manly. Very manly._ "

Kyungsoo tertawa. Bahkan kali ini matanya menghilang ditutup dengan lemak-lemak yang berada di kedua pipinya. Ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa, Jongin segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Dia, Jongin, memang menyukai itu. Karena baginya, _Kyungsoo's cheeks are his life._

"Bisakah kau mandi sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kedua pipinya masih berada di tangan Jongin.

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau mandi sekarang juga?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak." Ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Jongin—"

"Hmm?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kyungsoo melakukan _aegyo._ Dia membenci ini, tapi sesekali Jongin harus melihatnya.

"Jonginnie, bisakah kau mandi sekarang? Sekarang juga?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!" seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyesali apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Karena apa yang diharapkan—yaitu Jongin berangkat mandi—berubah sebaliknya. Jongin malah menariknya hingga dia tertidur di ranjang mereka. Hingga dalam sekejap, entah bagaimana, Jongin sudah menindihnya. Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu tersenyum dengan bodohnya. Dia menyangga badan dengan kedua lengannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya.

" _Don't do that to me._ " Ujar Jongin.

" _Kenapa? Kenapa_ tidak boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo terkekeh sembari mencubit hidung Jongin, " _Okay,_ aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Bukan begitu maksudku…" rengek Jongin.

" _See? Who is the cuter here?_ " tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh dan menurunkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya beradu dengan milik Kyungsoo, " _You._ " Ucapnya sebelum mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Mandi, Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo ketika Jongin sudah menjauhkan badannya.

Jongin menggeleng, " _Okay, but let me do this first._ "

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Dia tersenyum sejenak sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Kyungsoo. Bibir itu berpindah, dimulai dari mata kanan Kyungsoo, mata kiri, hidung, pipi kanan, dan pipi kiri. Sebelum akhirnya Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya sekali lagi, dan tersenyum dengan lembut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Senyumnya yang masih mengembang itu tenggelam saat bibirnya beradu dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

 _Jongin is kissing Kyungsoo; kissing the cutest lips in his world; kissing the cutest organism in his world. Yeah, because Jongin is the owner of the cutest human in his own world. And that person is Do Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END._**

* * *

 ** _sesuai request-an si pcyms7. nih!_**

 ** _sori-sori yak kalo pendek dan aneh. dah diturutin nih wkwk_**

 ** _niatnya sih mau lanjutin yang lain-lain dulu, tapi dapet request-an bikin oneshot ya... yaudah deh dibikinin-_-_**

 ** _he. he. he._**

 ** _bye._**

 ** _N._**


End file.
